The Only Exception
by LivingGlow
Summary: Usui Takumi is Misaki's Only exception. Usui/Misaki Song-fic.


**I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA OR PARAMORE"S THE ONLY EXCEPTION.**

**This just popped into my head after I listened to that song for the millionth time.**

**Review please. I am bored is the other reason I wrote this.**

**Song Used: Only exception By Paramore**

* * *

Misaki knew what it was like to be betrayed. Especially by men, Her father was a gambler and a alcoholic. He put their family in so much debt and the worst part is that he ran away. Ran away from his problems, his life, his job and most importantly his family. He left her mother, sister and herself to fend for money themselves. He left them also to fend against loan sharks and other people after him. Misaki forced herself to tough in up. She figured it probably hurt her father to leave them. But she also figured he was to worried about himself to care about what happened to them.

**_ When I was younger I saw my daddy crying  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it._**

Her mother was so depressed for a long time, but she was always strong in front of them. But at night you could hear her quietly sobbing. She knew that her mother felt broken and abandoned as all of them did. One night, she walked past her mothers room to hear her mother make a pact to herself.

"I'm never going to forget, but I'm going to try and make the best for my girls. I'm going to move on. I'm not going to let this break me." That what her mom had said.

Her mother was her motivation to get strong. She taught herself several different fighting styles and techniques. She got herself a job to help support her family. Her father was the reason she hated men, guys, boy whatever. She also started to believe that men didn't love anybody but themselves. She promised to herself to never let a man have control over her feelings and to protect all females out there.

**_And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._**

Usui Takumi found out her secret. She was almost sure that he would leek her secret and she would be the laughing stock of the school. If he did her position as president wouldn't matter because they would look down on her.

But the next day at school, no such thing happened. There was nothing about her working in a maid cafe. She was relieved but Misaki also wanted to know why. He started to get close to her. He followed her and hung out the maid cafe. He also hung around the student council room. Usui seemed to like messing with her.

The first time he kissed her, she felt her heart skip a beat. She started acting weird around him and he noticed. Usui went a kissed poor Yukimura. She wasn't as stupid as she looked. Misaki knew he did it so the she would think he would kiss anyone. She acted like it worked and it actually did a bit. But Misaki knew these feelings in heart were not going to go away.

**_Well, darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception._**

Usui Takumi had randomly found his way into her heart. She would never openly admit it though. Usui had helped her with so many things that she might not have been able to handle without him. Misaki hated herself because she depended on him so much. He was slowly making Misaki break the promise she had made to herself. Misaki knew it too.

She distanced herself from Usui. She wouldn't talk, listen, or even look at him. Misaki thought maybe she could make those feelings go away. It lasted for a while, not like that it stopped Usui. He tried everything but he never gave up. During that period, she was lonely. Like the lonely she was before Usui came into her life. She was always kind of content with being lonely. She knew that being with someone could only lead to hurt and she didn't want that. Her father broken her heart enough.

****

_Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness._

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

**_Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception._**

Usui must have finally given up on being gentle about it. He basically kidnapped her. He took her to his place and locked the door. Usui Takumi literally got on his hands and knees, begging to know what he did wrong. He said a lot of things but this is what stuck to her.

"I know there's alot you don't know about me and I know that eventually I might cause a lot of trouble for you. But I really love you. I will tell you everything if you want me to. Just please talk to me. And the truth is I never realized how much I actually loved you until when you stopped taking to me. I hurt my heart so bad to watch you completely ignore me. You acted like I wasn't even there. Then, Hinata would go talk to you and hug you. You just gave him a smile and I just wanted to be him for that moment. But at the same time I wanted to kill Hinata for trying to get all close."

Misaki had one question she was dying to ask since the beginning of this relationship.

"Why me? You could have any girl you wanted. Why me?" Misaki looking Usui in the eyes. Usui smirked and walked straight up to her and kissed her passionately.

"You because Your not like any other girl. You have this tough outer layer to keep people away. Once you get through that there's this amazing beautiful girl who doesn't give a cute smile easily. Your dangerous and it makes me thrilled. I never know what kind of expression will appear on your face which makes me excited. Your determination always made me want to work harder. When other guys even touch you, I want to attack them. You surprise me all the time when I least expect it. You constantly move ahead and never look back. I'm completely defeated by you, Misaki."

**_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. _**

Misaki stared at the man in front of her. Usui was waiting for her answer. Misaki decided that she wasn't going to let the fear of being hurt stop her anymore. She stood on her the tips of her toes and kissed him gently. Usui puller Misaki into a hug.

Misaki told him she wanted to know everytime. Which he did and She found out about some of Usui's troubles. He promised to tell her more in the morning. They layed together that night on his couch. Usui held Misaki close to his heart and She figured he wasn't planning on ever letting go anytime soon.

**_You are the only exception. [x4]_**

**_You are the only exception. [x4]_**

Misaki and Usui went through the rest of their high school years with some trouble. Nothing that tore them apart.

Usui's family didn't accept her. At least not in the beginning. Usui's family threatened to take away all rights he had to the family, basically disown him. They tried their hardest to break them up but it never worked. They finally gave up. They eventually saw how much she really cared for Usui's even if she didn't show it all the time.

They were now in college. Their last year of college. Through all the years, Misaki had been student council president there too. But Misaki was less strict on boys than she was in high school. A lot more boys liked her in college and Usui had to beat them off with a stick. His jealous expression always made her laugh. Misaki got jealous too every once in a while. It never resulted into a big fight. It usually ended up with both of them in bed together. If you know what I mean.

**_And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. _**


End file.
